


Synched

by painted_carousel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Technologically Illiterate Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_carousel/pseuds/painted_carousel
Summary: Setting: Evening at the Purgatory Police Station. Nicole is squinting at the bottom of a stack of 6-inch high paperwork, rubbing her strained neck as she completes yet another report involving a man vs. raccoon altercation (somehow the raccoon is always the aggressor). Nicole is just about to stand to go refill on 4-hour old coffee when she catches a whirlwind of denim and brown hair in her peripheral vision.





	Synched

_Setting: Evening at the Purgatory Police Station. Nicole is squinting at the bottom of a stack of 6-inch high paperwork, rubbing her strained neck as she completes yet another report involving a man vs. raccoon altercation (somehow the raccoon is always the aggressor). Nicole is just about to stand to go refill on 4-hour old coffee when she catches a whirlwind of denim and brown hair in her peripheral vision. ___

__“Where the hell have you been?!” Waverly asked Nicole._ _

__“Um, at my job..at a desk..of which you know the location?” Nicole replied. “..baby?” She added for good measure._ _

__Nicole quickly realized the “baby” wasn't going to cut it this time, as she watched Waverly’s face transform into a look of wide-eyed indignation that was usually only reserved for Wynonna. Nicole immediately felt all excuses and justifications she had carefully been developing during her tenure at the desk this afternoon swirl into a convoluted web at the first sign of Waverly’s look._ _

__Crap, she really had over-conflated Cadet Academy training with girlfriend prowess, she thought to herself, her brows furrowing as the corners of her eyes and mouth turned down._ _

__Before she could save herself, Waverly launched into a tirade._ _

__“Oh, a desk, _of which_ you know the location…,” Waverly mimicked (with frankly eerie accuracy.) _ _

__“Um number one,” she continued, “Don’t you DARE think you can placate me with grammatically correct statements, just because you know how much hanging prepositions irk me. AND NUMBER TWO: You were supposed to meet me at the homestead **3 hours ago**!” Waverly rushed out, her voice rising in pitch with each word._ _

__“Wh..what?” Nicole asked, with genuine confusion. What with hellfire and demon tentacles and murderous siblings, Nicole was used to a little turmoil in their fledgling relationship. And for a Thursday in Purgatory, no one had yet walked into the police station declaring death to all Earp-adjacent redheads; no bloody-handed nuns or demented creatures that looked like if the Wizard of Oz’s Scarecrow went on a bender with some old, maggot-occupied bags of potatoes (which reminds her, she should really learn some German). Twenty minutes ago, just an hour before her shift ended, Nicole had thought that her and Waverly were well on their way to an evening of Thai noodles, too much red wine, and maybe even a retrospective on Waverly’s collection of local bar-themed crop tops…_ _

__She shook herself out of the rather overpowering daydream and reluctantly looked back over at what she had come to describe as Waverly’s ‘10 seconds or less face.’ The look had garnered this name after too many evenings in Shorty’s, watching Waverly turn it on to sleazy bar patrons. One of those looks and Nicole knew that in 10 seconds or less, those shit-tickets would have their hands stuffed so far back into their pockets they would sometimes get stuck there. And yet in just another 10 seconds, Waverly was back to wearing her sash-worthy grin, slinging mugs of beer like she’d trained with German Oktoberfest frauleins for years._ _

__Unfortunately, Nicole was rarely on the receiving end of Waverly’s trademark glare and she quickly began to wonder whether part of her “Nicest Person in Purgatory” title wasn’t also due to a little fear-based campaigning. With one more glance at her girlfriend’s withering expression, Nicole shook off the fear and kicked in to problem solving mode._ _

__“Baby, I SWEAR I didn’t purposefully extend my shift or, or even lose track of time.” When Nicole was met with something three degrees below scepticism, she continued, “Honestly, yet another rabid or quite possibly demon-possessed squirrel went tearing into the windows and put another crack in the glass so it’s been freezing in here all day and despite my Scandinavian roots I only have so much tolerance for frigid wind and Purgatory mischief. So trust me, I’ve been counting down the minutes to leaving the Station and finding a more reliable source of heat.”_ _

__Waverly raised one eyebrow, impressed both with Nicole’s shameless inclination towards flirting no matter the circumstances, as well as her rambling digression. Clearly the two of them had been spending too much time together._ _

__“Ok, it’s not me so it could be…” Nicole glanced up at Waverly, who shook her head viciously from side to side, eyebrows and mouth curling downward in tandem, “.... and it's definitely, clearly, not anything to do with you,” Nicole stuttered out while mirroring Waverly’s head movement._ _

__She stood suddenly from her chair, cold half-day old coffee nearly splashing over the edge of her mug. “Waves, what about another time manipulating demon? Are we sure that Hypnos is gone for good? Because I’ve gotta be honest, if I wake up to your sister looming over my naked body, looking just a little too delighted for her own good…”_ _

__Nicole was interrupted by Waverly’s raised hand signaling her to stop speaking._ _

__“Honestly, thank you for stopping me before I went too far down that rabbit hole.”_ _

__Waverly began pacing in front of Nicole’s desk. “Hypnos was the last of his kind and none of my research has pointed towards another demon with temporal metaphysical abilities.”_ _

__Nicole breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for Purgatory’s trademark brand of euphoria which usually emerged during a scenario in which a demon could be definitively ruled out from involvement in a depraved plan of carnage._ _

__“Ok so if not Hypnos, nor an adjacent time-altering understudy, what are we dealing with here?” Nicole asked Waverly, worrying beginning to manifest in a tell-tale eyebrow crease._ _

__As Nicole finished asking the question, her phone beeped, an unexpected calendar entry popping up on her screen. She frowned, trying to recall any scheduled event or commitment she would have agreed to on the one Friday night of the month she knew her and Waverly both had free. Suddenly, Nicole’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, puzzling Waverly. She hurriedly shoved her phone as deeply in her half-unzipped backpack as it would go, pleading with whatever benevolent metaphysical being Purgatory housed that Waverly would inexplicably choose that moment to head to the bathroom or make a cup of tea in the kitchen or, she didn’t know, maybe start a manhunt for the squirrel Nicole would direct Lonnie to charge with Destruction of Property (just to watch him try to search for the proper form)._ _

__Unfortunately Nicole was dating Waverly Earp, the girl who generated and maintained at least 3 twine-covered, meticulously research murder boards at any given time. The girl who hacked into Stanford’s intranet system to access online ancient Sumerian courses just to be able to confirm that the five text translations she’d read while working on a difficult case were accurate. The girl who had been compiling primary source historical research on Purgatory and her family lineage since she was 10. In other words, very little got by her._ _

__“What was that Nicole?_ _

__Nicole flinched, desperately _willing_ that squirrel to die, be resurrected as some sort of demonic zombie creature and come crashing through the window yet again. Alas, no such luck._ _

__“I mean, it sounded like.. No it couldn't be, we spent hours last month organizing and coordinating this.. It _almost_ sounded like our Google Calendar alert? But, I mean, _SURELY_ I didn’t almost invoke the spirit of Soteria, the Greek god of protection, in order to ensure you were safe, all because of an improperly synced Google calendar. _SURELY this stressful day didn’t come down to someone who absolutely loves to bully everyone into “syncing their watches” everytime we go out on a demon call like a knockoff 80s espionage movie character, FORGETTING to sync her Google calendar with mine???”__ _

__Nicole squinted at Waverly, deciding her next move._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m technologically illiterate!!!” Nicole shouted as she shoved through the front office doors and jogged towards her cruiser._ _

__Waverly watched her go, shaking her head with exasperation._ _

__Boy would she be able to coast on the leverage of this incident for months to come..._ _


End file.
